Trailer DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: El tráiler de DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO, La versión más extensa de la película y adaptada para los fans del anime. Haibaku Ishida tiene que demostrar que Dios no está muerto, a pesar de que su profesor de Filosofía quiera que todos dejen de creer en él. Es un fic que te invita a reflexionar sobre la importancia de Dios. Multicrossover. El más grande proyecto de Haibaku Ishida en FFN.


TRAILER DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO

_Algunos dudan de su existencia_

\- Sólo quiero platicar con ustedes – dijo Layla – Sé que han pasado por mucho, pero no deberían dejar que nada las aparte del evangelio. Sé que sufrieron mucho, pero deben entender que Dios nos…

\- ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE PAPÁ NOS HAYA ABANDONADO! – gritó la Heartfilia - ¡SI DIOS EN VERDAD NOS AMARA, NO HUBIERA DEJADO QUE PAPÁ SE FUERA!

_Otros la retienen_

\- Entonces – dijo Hikaru - ¿Qué les puede decir a las personas que se ofenden por su empleo, su programa y porque le oran a Jesús en cada episodio?

\- Si lo negamos, él nos negará – dijo René

_Algunos han perdido la fe_

\- Cuando un niño de 12 años ve a su madre morir de cáncer… - dijo Jellal - Un Dios que permite eso no es un Dios en el que valga la pena creer… "La vida, no es más que un cuento narrado por un idiota, lleno de ruido y de furia y sin ninguna pizca de sentido!"

Canal de Noticias de Tokio

\- En información de última hora, las autoridades de la nación informan que hoy es el día de regreso a clases – dijo un señor de traje en el noticiero – aunque es más que obvio que se espera algo nuevo y sorprendente en el nivel universitario. No se sabe qué, pero sí lo que provocará.

\- Quiero la de Computación, Estructura Económica, Ciencias Sociales, Dibujo Manga, Documentación, Administración General, Ética y Responsabilidad Humana y Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo Ishida escogiendo las materias.

El operador al ver que tenía un collarín con una cruz cristiana se aterró

\- Pensamiento filosófico con Fernandes? – dijo el operador aterrado

\- Sip, por qué? – dijo Haibaku un poco confuso.

\- Creo que deberías cambiar de profesor – dijo el operador – Deberías ir con Jirachi o Sanders

\- No creo que sea tan malo – dijo Haibaku feliz – Además, me han tocado peores maestros. Puedo con lo que sea.

\- ¿En serio que puedes? – dijo el operador – Imagínate al coliseo romano, leones hambrientos y personas pidiendo tu muerte.

Ya en el salón de Pensamiento Filosófico

\- Espero que tengan una buena clase – dijo Eren emocionado

\- Yo igual – dijo Levi – Las últimas clases de filosofía en el colegio medio superior en los últimos semestres fueron horriblemente bajas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Haibaku? – Dijo Baihaku enojado - ¿Comprando capas?

\- Verte la cara tampoco me alegra el día – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Así que quieres pelear? – dijo Baihaku dirigiéndose violentamente a Haibaku, pero su hermana gemela le detuvo

\- No lo molestes – dijo Baihakura tratando de calmarlo

\- Haru-chan, sólo tomas la clase porque quieres seguir nadando – dijo Nagisa

\- ¿Acaso no tienes un sueño? – dijo Rin

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Haruka enojado – ¡Si me insisten en lo del sueño y mi futuro de nuevo, me iré de aquí al mismísimo carambas!

\- ¡Pero no se caliente! – dijo Makoto tratando de calmar a Haruka.

\- Lu-chan, parece que te va a encantar esto – dijo Levy siguiéndolas

\- ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO PAPAS! – gritó Sasha Brauss siguiéndolas

\- Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí para que Sasha no nos moleste – dijo Alice Gehabich siguiéndolas

\- Ara ara, no me digas que Sasha está obsesionada con las papas – dijo Akeno Himejima apareciendo.

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – dijo Alice molesta.

\- ¿Cómo se la pasan? – dijo Klein contento

\- Nada mal – dijo Kirito sonriendo

\- Somos tan felices juntos como siempre – dijo Asuna abrazada de Kirito

\- Bueno, solo decía – dijo Kiein yéndose donde su equipo – Nos vemos después

\- Bye – dijeron los novios

Todos estaban platicando armónicamente hasta que…

Apareció un peliazul con algo de musculatura y una marca en una de sus mejillas que casi le llega al ojo, una remera negra y pantalón azul oscuro.

\- Hola, soy Jellal Fernandes, esto es Filosofía 150 Introducción al Pensamiento Filosófico – dijo el maestro llegando – me gustaría que evitemos todos los debates sin sentido y nos saltemos a la conclusión de lo que todo universitario sabe o debe de saber… No Hay Dios – en eso Haibaku se preocupó más – Lo único que les pido es que en la hoja que les di escriban tres simples palabras: "Dios está muerto".

_Cuando tu fe es probada…_

\- ¿Algún problema señor…?

\- Bueno… - dijo Haibaku – No puedo hacer lo que quiere. Soy cristiano.

\- Si no puede admitir que Dios está muerto para el propósito de esta clase, entonces tendrá que defender la antítesis de que Dios no está muerto y será en frente de la clase, en el atril.

_Qué decisión tomarías si fueras él?_

En la Iglesia

\- Escucha, Haibaku – dijo Satoshi – Si aceptas este reto, si de verdad quieres aceptarlo, quizás sea lo más cerca que estén de Dios y de Jesús

Biblioteca

\- Por qué haces esto - Shaoran

\- Pues… - dijo Haibaku – No sé, sólo… Es que veo a Jesús como mi amigo.

\- Y dime… - dijo Shaoran - ¿De verdad crees que Jesús es Dios?

– No quiero decepcionarlo, incluso aunque todos piensen que es lo mejor. – Haibaku - Para mí, Dios no está muerto. Está vivo… y no quiero que todos dejen de creer en él sólo porque un profesor cree que deberían.

Escuela

\- Tienes que decidir quién es la persona más importante en tu vida: ¿Yo, o Jellal-Sensei? – Shion enojada

\- Pero tengo qué hacer esto, siento que es algo que obviamente Dios quiere que haga y no puedo alejarme de esto – dijo Haibaku

Clase de Filosofía

\- ¿Por qué no admites la verdad? – dijo Jellal enojado – Quieres enredarlos a todos en tu primitiva, reaccionaria y antipopular superstición!

\- Lo que quiero es que tomen su propia decisión, es lo que Dios quiere – dijo Haibaku cuando Jellal casi terminó de hablar.

– No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar reprobarte – Jellal feliz

\- AH SI? – dijo Haibaku - ¿Pero a quién va a reprobar realmente, Jellal-sensei? ¿A mí, o a Dios?

_/God's NOT dead_

_It's so be alive_

_It's living in the inside_

_Roaring like a lion/(x2)_

Haibaku Ishida presenta, el mayor proyecto de fics de su vida hasta ahora.

El mega crossover con Spiral, Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Vocaloid, Highschool DXD, Beyblade, mis OC's, etc…

\- La ciencia avala su existencia, conoce la verdad! ¿Por qué lo odia, entonces? ¿¡Por qué!? – en eso Haibaku se acercó a Jellal mirándolo fijamente – Es una pregunta simple: ¿POR QUÉ ODIA A DIOS?

**DIOS NO ESTÁ MUERTO**

Comming Soon


End file.
